Destinos Heredados
by jones-chan
Summary: Lectores, esta historia no es nueva. Solo quiero decirles que lo que hagamos en nuestra vida podría y puede traes consecuencias, tal vez no para nosotros pero si para nuestra descendencia
1. Chapter 1

Era un sábado en la mañana todo estaba tranquilo en una casa lo suficientemente grande para una familia de 5 personas. En el cuarto principal se encontraba una pareja que descansaba después de haber tenido una noche para nada tranquila, una joven de pelo azulado alrededor de los 20 años acaricia el cabello de su acompañante una chica de la misma edad cabello rubio ceniza. Natsuki Kruger tenía como pareja a Shizuru Viola eran la pareja más feliz de mundo. Después de la batalla de las Himes, ellas dos se habían enamorado y hecho pública su relación, todas sus amigas se habían alegrado por ellas (habían ganado la apuesta) , además gracias ellas Haruka y Yukino lograron declararse. Un movimiento en su pecho saco a la chica de pelo azul y ojos esmeralda de sus pensamientos.

Buenos días Shizuru-dijo la peli azul.

Buenos días Natsuki- dijo la chica de ojos rubí con un tono aterradoramente seductor.

¿Cómo dormiste?

Perfectamente –dijo la joven de ojos rojos dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ambas salieron de la cama y fueron cada quien al baño, Shizuru salió primero con una falda pegada al cuerpo una blusa fucsia con escote en V, unos Zapatos de aguja, unos aretes pequeños y se dirigió a la cocina. Después salió Natsuki con un Pantalón de vestir negro una blusa de vestir azul metalizada, un saco negro y unas botas del mismo color y también se dirigió a la cocina.

Shizuru preparo para desayunar arroz y sopa de miso, se sentaron a desayunar cuando Shizuru hizo una pregunta que impacto a Natsuki so suficiente que se estaba ahogando.

Natsuki… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy embarazada?

¡¿Qué!?, Shizuru dime por Kami-sama que no estas embarazada

N-No es solo una pregunta jejejeje- "por poco me descubre"

No lo sé, porque la pregunta Shizuru.

Es simple curiosidad

Está bien, te creo- y siguió desayunando

Después de desayunar ambas fueron a sus trabajos respectivamente, Shizuru había salido de Garderobe porque Miss María las había encontrado haciendo sus "necesidades fisiológicas", pero solo saco a Shizuru porque sabía que si sacaba también a Natsuki no habría nadie que pudiera callar a Haruka en las juntas cuando Yukino no estuviera cerca, así que Natsuki se tuvo quedar pero Shizuru se tuvo que ir.

-FLASHBACK-

_Ambas se encontraban en la oficina de Natsuki, Shizuru acababa de traer le te como siempre hacia, después de su te Shizuru se acerco atrevidamente a Natsuki por la espalda._

_-Shizuru, aquí no.-añadió la peli azul_

_- ¿Por qué no quieres Nat-su-ki?.- dijo seductoramente la peliocre._

_- Porque alguien podría entrar._

_Shizuru no dijo nada y siguió acercándose muy peligrosamente a Natsuki, esta última se dejo llevar por los encantos de su amada, Natsuki empezó a meter sus manos debajo de la blusa de Shizuru y empezando a desabotonar la blusa de esta última, Shizuru no perdió tiempo y empezó a quitarle el saco a su amada, esto estaba poniéndose muy caliente, Natsuki había lanzado a Shizuru a un sillón, empezó a baja hacia su abdomen cuando entro una Miss María gritando el nombre de Natsuki._

_-FIN DEL FLASBACK-_

Hey que tal; quite la historia porque estoy haciendo algunos ajustes así que juzguen ustedes. Dejen su opinión en un review

SAYONARA!


	2. NOTICIA

Esa misma tarde en un consultorio se encontraba nuestra querida Shizuru esperando su cita con el doctor para saber si sus dudas eran ciertas y esperaba que lo fueran, "_espero que mi corazonada sean ciertas y así poder formar una_ _familia con mi Natsuki" _Una llamada por el altoparlante saco a la peliocre de sus pensamientos,** "Shizuru Viola favor de presentarse con el doctor Kimura en el consultorio número 5".** Shizuru se paro tomo el ascensor y se dirigió al consultorio para su cita, al entrar se encontró con un señor no mayor de 40 años pelo oscuro con unas pocas canas a la vista, Shizuru se acerco y saludo al doctor Tanyanka.

Buenas tardes Shizuru

Ara, Buenas tardes doctor Kimura

Me dijeron que usted quería un ultrasonido ¿cierto?

Sí, es cierto quiero quitarme una duda de encima

Claro comencemos.- dijo el doctor para pararse y darle a Shizuru una bata para que se cambiara y se acostara en la camilla para poder empezar.

El doctor empezó a aplicar el gel sobre el vientre de la peliocre, estaba frio lo que provoco un escalofrió por parte de la ojirojo y una risa por parte del doctor Kimura que como consecuencia recibió una mirada asesina hacia el doctor, la peliocre decido calmarse y dirigir su mirada hacia el monitor del ultrasonido donde nadamas se veían tonalidades de grises y uno que otro punto blanco cuando el doctor Kimura paro y le dijo que fijara su vista en el centro de la pantalla; Shizuru obedeció al doctor y fijo su vista en la pequeña pantalla cuando vio 2 pequeñas bolitas grises que se movían entre todo el vacío negro que la pantalla.

Esas pequeñas bolitas son los corazones de sus hijos Srita. Shizuru; por lo que veo tiene aproximadamente unas 5 semanas de embarazo vuelva dentro de un mes para checar sus avances y monitorear el crecimiento de los bebes.

Muchas gracias doctor, con su permiso, me retiro.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y acercándose a la puerta.

* * *

Una joven peliazul se encontraba leyendo frenéticamente unos papeles que Miss Maria le había entregado para firmar y la verdad para Natsuki le daba una flojera hacerlo peri Miss María se encontraba justo al lado de ella así que tenía que hacerlo.

Luego de 3 horas de leer y firmar, le entrego a Miss María la torre de papeles y decidió descansar de leer para poder dormir y pensar en su amada Shizuru, pero una puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo enojada al pensar que se trataba de Miss María que venía a traerle más papeles a firmar, pero no, ahí estaba su querida y amada Shizuru; pero algo se notaba en su rostro que se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia; felicidad, pero una felicidad considerablemente grande

Shizuru, ¿te encuentras bien?

Por supuesto que si Nat, ¿o es que acaso debe pasar algo para que no pueda visitarte?

No, no es eso, en cambio me alegro, pero, sabes que si Miss María te ve aquí te va a matar.

Lo sé , es que vengo a darte una noticia muy importante

¿Ah sí? que es esa noticia tan importante

¿Recuerdas la pregunta de esta mañana?

La peli azul se puso a recordar todo lo que había pasado en la mañana, unos idiotas habían chocado e hicieron un alboroto en la autopista camino a Garderobe, Miss María la había recibido con 3 torres de papeles que firmar, se había pegado con el lavamanos en la mañana y Shizuru le había dicho algo de embarazos. Perate tantito ¿algo sobre embarazos?

…_Natsuki… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy embarazada?..._

Ahja… lo recuerdo. "_¡Es una broma!, ¡Es una broma!,_ _¡Es una broma!, ¡Kami-sama, ¿es una broma cierto?!"_

¿Que dirías si te dijera que lo estoy?

"¡_No era una broma!"_

La peliazul solo se quedo callada, se paro y abrazo amorosamente a la chica que tenía enfrente y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

* * *

**Que les pareció… si les gusto saben dejen review, y si no… también ˆ-ˆ'**


	3. ¿Más?

La noticia del embarazo de Shizuru se corrió muy rápidamente por Garderobe, tanto que la oficina de Natsuki pronto se lleno de regalos para bebe que ya no había espacio para todo el trabajo que le daba Miss María a la peliazul, lo que esta ultima agradecía enormemente al cielo y a Shizuru por haberle dado tan grata noticia.

-FLASHBACK-

_Natsuki se encontraba totalmente shock después de lo que le había dicho Shizuru, pero estaba muy feliz aunque había algo que no entendía todavía "¿Cómo era posible que Shizuru estuviera embarazada? ¿Shizuru le había visto la cara de tonta y le había puesto los cuernos?, la peliazul se separó de la ojirubi y se quedó viendo a esos ojos que cuando querían dolían como espadas._

_ara ¿Natsuki qué pasa?_

La peliazul sabía que al hacer esta pregunta se arriesgaba demasiado, no solo emocionalmente, ya que, conociendo a su pareja su integridad física estaba en juego

_Shizuru ¿has estado con alguien más, aparte de mí?_

_Shizuru respondió con una mirada asesina hacia la peliazul, a lo que esta última tomo como un gran y rotundo no, pero la peliazul todavía no se quitaba esa duda ¿Cómo diablos Shizuru se embarazo?_

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Una puerta abriéndose saco a la peliazul de sus recuerdos, una chica pelirroja, ojos morados y unos pechos descomunalmente grandes la miraba desde la puerta. Nat reconoció automáticamente a su mejor amiga.

Hola Mai, ¿Qué pasa?

La pelirroja se acerco a paso fuerte y con una cara de enojo; que solo Mikoto aguantaba todos los días; hacia la ojiverde, la agarro por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡¿Por qué NO ME DIJISTE QUE SHIZURU TAMBIEN ESTABA EMBARAZADA!?

Natsuki se sorprendió de lo que había dicho Mai, apenas se había enterado ayer ; y ya me están regañando; y ese mismo día se corrió el rumor, pero claro las noticias no llegan muy rápido a la Isla del Dios Gato,_ porque dijo también._

¿también?, Mai ¿quién mas está embarazada?

Yo estoy embarazada y Yukino también lo está.

Wow, eso no me lo imaginaba, pero Mai ¿tienes idea de cómo paso?

No tengo idea de cómo sucedió

Natsuki se paró de su escritorio y tratando de no tropezar con ningún regalo y salió directo al laboratorio de Garderobe para hablar con Yohko y que ella le diera una explicación a todo esto.

(15 minutos después)

Frente a una pantalla gigante se encontraba Yohko leyendo algunos datos . La directora de Garderobe entro con un gran estruendo sacando a la científica de sus pensamientos.

Directora ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Hola Yohko, Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿es posible que las gemas tengan efectos secundarios?

¿A qué te refieres con efectos secundarios?

Solo digamos que Mai, Yukino y Shizuru están embarazadas, y no tengo la más mínima ni remota idea de cómo paso.

Tendré que hacer unos estudios a las tres y a sus respectivas parejas para poder responder la pregunta, ah, directora y Mai, les doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

* * *

(Una semana después)

Después de la larga semana de pruebas a todas las afectadas, la científica entrego los resultados que explicaban el embarazo de las jóvenes a Natsuki para que luego las reportara a las afectadas y entregárselas personalmente a Miss María.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP.

SAYONARA


	4. Resultados Y ¿Aniversario?

En la oficina principal de Garderobe, se encontraba la peliazul que empezaba a leer los resultados de las pruebas que había hecho, abrió el sobre blanco que tenía enfrente y empezó a leer los resultados.

_La concepción de las señoritas Shizuru Viola, Mai Tokiha, Yukino Chrysant; fue totalmente normal y no presenta anomalías._

_La causa del embarazo es conocido como recepción de óvulos,_ _aunque_ _este_ _procedimiento_ _se_ _hace_ _artificialmente, en esta ocasión se hizo naturalmente, todavía no puedo decir la causa principal del embarazo, puedo decir que es posible que estos embarazos puedan crear problemas para la madre y el embrión ,e incluso la muerte de alguno de los dos antes mencionados._ _Los embriones presentan un crecimiento normal y hasta el momento no presentan malformaciones._ _Dra. Yohko Sagisawa_ _Encargada del laboratorio de Garderobe_

La peliazul termino de leer los resultados, le alegraban y a la vez no, no quería perder a Shizuru ni tampoco a su hija o hijo, trato de tranquilizarse, saco 3 copias para entregárselas a Miss María (la original), a Mai y Mikoto y a Haruka y Yukino, y claro quedarse con una copia elle para que la lea la ojirubi.

* * *

**Casa de Natsuki Y Shizuru**

Lejos de ahí se encontraba Shizuru preparando la cena para celebrar con Natsuki que cumplían 3 años de pareja y planeaba decirle que eran dos seres los se añadirían a la familia; ya casi terminaba de terminar de poner la mesa, unas velas color verde, copas de vino, una botella de Lambrusco Righi y sobre todo un bote tamaño jumbo de mayonesa, en la estufa se encontraba asándose unos filetes sirloin arroz y no podía faltar tampoco una tetera con agua para al finalizar la cena con el té que amaba tanto la castaña. Una puerta abriéndose alerto a la ojirubi de que cierta peliazul había llegado, así que prendió las velas, apago la luz, corrió al cuarto principal para arreglarse lo más rápido posible, salió lo mas presentablemente posible y se sentó en un lado de la mesa para esperar a que la ojiverde entrara a la cocina, minutos después Natsuki entro a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver la mesa tan arreglada, no sabía por qué y se puso a pensar el porqué la razón de tan lindo gesto cuando una luz roja apareció en su cabeza _"¡ANIVERSARIO!"__,_ Natsuki salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo o más al Sanborns más cercano (N/A: para mí hay Sanborns en Windbloom) a comprar un regalo para Shizuru porque si Shizuru se enterara que se le olvido su aniversario, ni el demonio mismo no le llegaba ni a los talones a la ojirubi enojada.

En la casa Shizuru se preguntaba porque Natsuki se había salido de la cocina, abierto la puerta de la casa, haber prendido su moto más rápida, y se puso a pensar que había pasado y lo mas obvio llego a su mente "_Se le olvido nuestro aniversario", _la castaña se paró tranquilamente de la silla, fue al cajón de los cubiertos y de el saco un gran rodillo, puso una silla frente de la puerta y se sentó a esperar a la peliazul. Sanborns Natsuki se encontraba corriendo en los pasillos buscando un regalo para la castaña, y a ese paso no lo conseguiría a tiempo.

* * *

LISTO CALISTO LA PARTE DE LA CENA Y NATSUKI EN SANBORNS SALIO DE LA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YNOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SAYONARA


End file.
